Nikomo Aki/100 Questions
Please tell us your name. 'Nikomo Aki. '''When is your birthday? '''21st of February. '''Your blood type? '''AB+. '''Please tell us your three sizes? '''Hell no. '''Tell us about your family composition. '''My mum, dad and little sister. She's at Akademi Junior High. '''What's your occupation? '''Student? '''Your favourite food? '''I like Manju. '''Favourite animal? '''Hummingbird. '''Favourite subject? '''Languages and Calligraphy. '''Dislike subject? '''Physical Education. '''Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' That's a bit too personal! 'Do you enjoy school? ' Yes! '''Are you in any school clubs? '''I'm in Photography. '''What's your motto? '''Enjoy the little things and the big things take care of themselves. '''Your special skill? '''Calming people down. '''Tell us about your treasure? '''What is that supposed to mean? '''Describe yourself in a single word? Curious. Your forte? '''Proving people wrong. '''Your shortcomings? Places in your memories? What is your favourite drink? '''Green tea. '''How good can you swim? '''Not well at all. '''Your timing in a 50-meter race? '''Slow. '''Your hobby or obsession? '''Learning other languages. '''Disliked food? '''Pumpkin! '''Anything you want most currently? '''A drawing tablet. '''Afraid of heights? '''No. '''Dislike thunder? No. Rainy or sunny? 'Rainy. '''Do you use a pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''Mechanical pencil. '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''Toast, yogurt and green tea. '''Do you believe in ghosts? '''I need proof. '''Can you play any musical instruments? '''I wish I could, but no. '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Indoor. '''Ever in a quarrel with your sister? '''Yes, but not too often. '''Do you have a cellphone? '''Yes, I bought it with my savings. '''How long is your commute to school? '''Around 15 minutes. '''Do you have more friends than most? '''No. '''Your favourite sports? '...Can I say none? '''How well can you cook? '''Quite well if I put my mind to it. '''Favourite colours? '''Periwinkle blue. '''Anything you can never forgive? '''Lies. '''How tall are you? '''150 cm and proud of it. '''Shoe size? '''6. '''Your dreams? '''None of your business. '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''Yeah, right! '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''No, I love them. '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''Ick, no! I like green tea. '''Bed time? '''Around 9. '''Wake up time? '''Sevenish. '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Futon. '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Extremely. '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''No!? '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Warm. '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''Left. '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. What's the name of your school anthem? '''Last time I checked, we don't have one. '''What's your favourite flower? '''Periwinkle. '''What's your favourite saying? What's your favourite four kanji phrase? What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Sheep. '''And summer? '''My straw hat. '''What about fall? '''Leaves. '''And then the winter? '''My birthday. '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Short stories. What's your allowance? '''860 yen a month. '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. What are your hobbies? '''See my page. '''Tell us your weight. '''41 kg. '''What are you capable of? '''Quite a bit. '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''My pyjamas. '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''Yes. '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Tell us about your daily routine. '''See my page. '''What is something you always carry with you? '''My camera. '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Japanese. '''How do you commute to school? '''I walk. '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''Mark off my calendar. '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Yawn. '''Where are you living right now? '''In Sisuta Town. '''What kind of place is it? '''An apartment. '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? What's the saddest thing that's happened to you?` Do you like roller coasters? 'Not particularly. '''How's your eyesight? '''Perfectly fine, thanks! '''What's your favourite holiday? '''Christmas! '''What job do you have in school? '...I'm a student? '''What do you do in your free time? '''Read, draw and surf the net. '''How long do you study every day? '''Around four hours. '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? '''Not many. '''What do you do on the weekends? '''See '''What do you do in your free time? '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''A sakura tree. Don't ask why! '''Are the school rules really strict? '''Not to me. '''What do you have for lunch at school? '''I make myself a bento every morning. '''How many friends do you have? '''Three. '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''Not really, unless I want to go to the corner store. '''Are you interested in any actors? '''Not particularly. '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''It was intrusive. Category:100 Questions